ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Draco (series)
Ultraman Draco (ウルトラマンドラコ, Urutoraman Dorako) is a Japanese television series created by Eduardloei. This series started in September 1, 2013 (according from fiction timeline). Aim This show marks the first time an Ultraman having a Dragon motif. The story leads a young man named Takato Kagawa accidentally take the Drago Lens to figure out what the mystery behind it. Without any knowledge, the Lens would bring Takato in a big adventure. Not only that Monsters starts to appear in Tokyo and wreak havoc. Despite there is the Earth Defense Force, PASM (Professional Attack Specialist Monsters), it’s not strong enough. Only in the hand of a young man, the earth would be saved. Takato also has his former High School Student friends, Misaki Tomoguchi and Shuji Motogawa. With the Drago Lens, Takato can change into a dragon-type Ultra, Ultraman Draco. Watch this interesting series in Indonesia, every Sunday at 08:00 WIB. Don’t miss any episode of it :). It also air in many countries at the same time and can be watch via Youtube. It also will be released on DVD in October 2014, containing 3 episodes each. Interview From a weekly magazine’s interview with Eduardloei, the writer, his answers rather a shocking news. “Well actually, seeing Nexus has to be cut, I decide to write this series. Nexus’ lovers would be really loves my story. I’m also inspired by Kamen Rider Wizard and decide to add it to my Ultraman, hahaha. Oh yeah, this story contains so much sorrow and romance scene, a pair of lovers would really like it but prepare such a tissues, especially near the finale. I’m thinking of writing the episodes until episode 51 and be happy reading my story ^_^.” Plot Takato Kagawa accidentally stole the Drago Lens to figure out what is the thing. However, it’s broke the monsters’ seal and Takato must responsible for the situation. With the Drago Lens, he can change into Ultraman Draco. Together with his former High School Students’ friends and PASM, Ultraman Draco ready to defend the Earth. However, the Drago Lens would bring something not good to Takato’s close one. Episodes *Blaze 1: The Chosen Dragon Warrior (選ばれ竜の戦士, Eraba re Ryū no Senshi) *Blaze 2: Awakening, the Hot Fury Potential (覚醒, 熱い伝説可能性, Kakusei, Atsui Densetsu Kanōsei) *Blaze 3: The Team’s Responsibility (チームの責任, Chīmu no Sekinin) *Blaze 4: Broken Partnership (壊れた連携, Kowareta Renkei) Theater Specials *Ultraman Draco Theater Special: Alone In The Ginga's Universe *Ultraman Draco: Back To The Past Movies *Ultraman x Ultraman Draco & Ginga: Sorrowful Movie Battle *Ultraman Draco feat. Ginga, Zero and Mebius: All Out Ultra War *Ultraman Draco Summer Movie: The Dream Knights Humans Main Casts *Takato Kagawa: A happy-go-lucky young man. He usually cheers up his friends and even can cheers up a really bad mood student when he was High School Student. He stole the Dragon lens to figure out the thing, but it actually put him in a big adventure. Plus, he can change into Ultraman Draco. He later joins PASM and become the mood maker of the team. However, deep inside, Takato can be really upset from the dead of his close one, which one of them is his mother, who dies when he was a child. *Misaki Tomogochi: One of Takato’s former High School friend. Like Takato, she is an optimistic, nice and happy girl. Despite she warns Takato not to stole the Drago Lens, Takato in the end stole it. She later joins PASM and also the mood maker of the team. However, deep inside, she has a crush on Takato, as shown she was really mad when Yumi teases Takato. Misaki also easily jealous when Takato hangs out with the other girl. *Shuji Motogawa: One of Takato’s former High School friend. Unlike Takato and Misaki, Shuji more quiet and actually can be really bad mood. However, still he usually smiles. He is one of the digger, who discovered the Drago Lens. Despite, being of the digger, he doesn’t know Takato stole the Drago Lens, until Takato himself reveals it. However, deep secret, he is one of PASM’s member. However, after seeing Takato’s transformation to Ultraman Draco, he offers him and Misaki to join PASM. Despite knowing Takato’s identity as Draco, Shuji keeps it in the dark, especially from Misaki. Shuji also wants to live freely from his grandfather’s established paths and strict life. *Mayu Sakagawa: A very quite young girl. Not much known about her, but she usually seeing news about Ultraman Draco and usually seen seeing Takato’s photo. She also has a mini trident-like device, which is current purpose unknown. *Ultra Dragon: Nicknamed Drago. After become Draco, Takato didn’t aquire the Ultra’s powers. It only after, he meets Drago, he can access Flame Burst form and many other forms later. Drago usually appears when Takato is sleeping. He also keeps giving Takato an advice during battle, like how to perform finishers. Despite helping Takato, his personality just like Momotaros and Ankh. Drago actually needs to keeps defeating enemies in order to survive from his bloodthirsty nature and doesn’t even care the humanity’s safety. It only after he apologize to Takato for being to selfish. He later gains a human form in Blaze 11. Recurring Casts *Seiji Kagawa: Takato’s father. Despite actually quite strict, he actually loves his son, especially after his wife’s death. He actually don’t want Takato to join PASM, but later relinquished Takato, knowing his son already mature. Seiji also has a large relationship, as shown both Seiichiro Isurugi and Tetsuo Kawaguchi are his friends. He also Shuji's father's friend. *Yuuko Kagawa: Takato's mother and Seiji's wife. She is already dead when Takato was 10 years old on a car explosion. *Toshiyuki Motogawa: Shuji’s very, very strict grandfather. He grows up Shuji in extreme ways, like punishing him for dropping plates. After, Shuji’s parents divorced and his mother dies, his grandfather become even more stricter and wants Shuji to inherit the Motogawa Company. However, Shuji himself hides the fact he is PASM’s members and wants to live freely. *Tetsuo Kawaguchi: Takato, Misaki and Shuji's teacher back in high school He reappears again in the series some times later. *Misuzu Isurugi: One of the main cast of Ultraman Ginga. She was later revealed that she is Takato and Misaki's junior in high school, before she and her friends change school to Furuboshi High School. *Tsubasa Tomoguchi: Misaki's older brother. He is very kind to Misaki, especially when she is sad. Appears as a flashback in Blaze 3. Humans Force *PASM: An anonyms of Professional Attack Specialist Monsters. This team is specialist in defeating monsters. However, the core team only has 3 members. Despite having such a low members, they still active battling monsters. Takato and Misaki would later join this team. Here the team members and any other people involve in PASM, except Takato, Misaki and Shuji: **Hiroshi Tanaka: The captain of the team. Despite being a captain, he still holds a friendly personality but get serious in battles. He commands the team directly and usually have a good commando. Tanaka seem like a brother or father figure for Takato in PASM. However, Tanaka actually dislike Ultraman. It only because Takato’s permission to hold off the attack to Ultraman Draco. **Yumi Nakayama: Another woman member in PASM, other than Misaki. She also quite cheerful but extremely nosy. As shown he teases Takato to make Misaki’s jealous and keeps drinking Tanaka’s coffe. Even reading Shuji’s diary. She also likes to writing in the base’s wall. Despite everyone thinking Yumi is nosy (except Takato), she actually having a past problem in getting attention. She also having a feeling for Shuji. Lastly, she is unlike his teammates, she is keeping cool personality on the base, still having a nosy personality. **Yuuto Morikawa: The team indirectly commander. He usually command the team from his own room. Not much known about him, yet. He resembles with the Illustrator from Nexus. **Chief Takashina: The High Chief of PASM, he usually seeing the team’s routines on battling monsters. However, he extremely cold and will take any way to exterminate monsters, in one case, almost sacrificing Misaki, if only Draco didn’t save her. Villain *Kyu Yamagoshi: Kyuranos' human form. He barely survive from his first battle against Draco. Though survived, he lost his ability to transform into his monster form, for a while. Now, he blends with the crowd and seeks revenge for Draco. Yamagoshi always wear a black clothes and has an umbrella to evade direct sunlight, as he is a bat monster. *Mysterious Man: Currently, this mysterious man is unnamed, but he always sees Draco's battle and commenting at how weak his monster and usually mocking Draco. He usually appears with Kyu Yamagoshi, indicating he also a villain Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Gorgam *Sarabi *Batokatta Guest From Ultra Series : *Kyuranos *Grantella Casts Main Casts *Takato Kagawa: Shu Watanabe (Eiji Hino) *Misaki Tomoguchi: Ayuri Konno (Amy Yuuzuki) *Shuji Motogawa: Mahiro Takasugi (Mitsuzane Kureshima) *Yumi Nakayama: Yumi Shida (Mai Takatsukasa) *Hiroshi Tanaka: Minehiro Kinemoto (Ryu Terui) *Ultra Dragon (Drago), Voice: Toshihiko Seki (Momotaros) *Ultra Dragon (Drago), Human Form: Ryosuke Miura (Ankh) *Illustrator/Yuuto Morikawa: Ryuki Takahashi (Kengo Utahoshi) *Chief Takashina: Yuu Kamio (Kiyoto Maki) *Mayu Sakagawa: Erina Mano (Nadeshiko Misaki) *Kyu Yamagoshi (Kyuranos, Voice): Mitsuru Fujio (Zu-Gooma-Gu) *Mysterious Man: Taito Hashimoto (Kazari) *Narration: Yuji Machi Recurring Casts *Seiji Kagawa: Hiroshi Nagano (Daigo Madoka) *Yuuko Kagawa: Takami Yoshimoto (Rena Yanase) *Toshiyuki Motogawa: Ryuzaburo Otomo (WizarDragon) *Tetsuo Kawaguchi: Takeshi Yoshioka (Gamu Nakayama) *Tsubasa Tomoguchi: Atsushi Maruyama (Utsusemimaru) *Ultraman Ginga Casts: **Hikaru Raido: Takuya Negishi (1) **Misuzu Isurugi: Mio Miyatake (1) **Kenta Watarai: Mizuki Ohno (1) Quests Casts *Gorgam, Voice: Yusuke Tomoi (Ryo Ashihara) (1) *Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi (3) *Koyomi Fueki: Makoto Okunaka (3) *Sarabi, Voice: Soran Tamoto (Natsuji Kijima) (3) Suit Actors *Ultraman Draco: Daisuke Terai *Monsters: Sakae Kei Iwata *''Note: I don't make profit of any of this casts. I just used their names for the story. If anyone complains, I'm really sorry.'' Themes Opening : *Rising High (Ultraman Retsuden’s opening) Battle Theme: Instrumental Theme: *Life is SHOW TIME Instrumental Ver. (Kamen Rider Wizard's opening) *Shooting Star Instrumental Ver. (Kamen Rider Meteor's opening) Ending Theme: *Heat the Flame (Flame Burst’s theme) *''Note: these battle theme is purely my own creation. I only can give everyone the lyrics and I only can trust Google Translate’s translation.'' Quest Ending Theme: *Gaia no Chikara (Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version's theme) Ending: *Kimi Dake wo Mamoritai (Ultraman Dyna’s first ending) Trivia *This is the first series to having an Ultraman with dragon-type motif. *This is the first series to having a Movie Battle film. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Eduardloei Category:Fan Series